


O Grande Silêncio

by Odd_Ellie



Series: Mundos Escondidos [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Gen, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 02:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: Um anjo acompanha um humano para o seu julgamento.





	O Grande Silêncio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Florrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florrie/gifts).

O anjo tinha passado um total de sete horas sem Ana nesse ponto. Sentia como se fosse mais tempo. Ele se perguntou se sempre sentiria assim. O anjo tinha estado ao lado de Ana de seu nascimento até seu falecimento, todos os oito anos.

O anjo foi para a parte do céu onde a guarnição dos anjos ficava após a morte dela, de lá ele teve que fazer a jornada até os portões onde ele veria a menina uma última vez antes que a sentença fosse dada.

Quando ele chegou no local que era chamado os portões ele foi conduzido por outro anjo para uma sala, e lá ele a viu.

Sua pele não estava mais pálida e com lesões, seus cabelos que tinham caído completamente durante o tratamento tinham se restaurado. Embora ela parecesse assustada, bem mais do que ela tinha parecido durante toda a sua estadia no hospital.

“Olá Ana” o anjo disse.

“Oi”

“Alguém já te explicou o que está acontecendo aqui ?”

“Eles disseram que eu morri e que eu vou ser julgada para ver para onde eu vou depois”

“Sim, mas você não precisa se preocupar, vai ser um lugar muito bom eu prometo”

“Você é tipo meu advogado ?”

“Hum, não realmente. Mais como um testemunha”

“Qual o seu nome ?”

“Kalizael”

“Eu nunca ouvi falar de um anjo Kalizael na igreja”

“Eu sou um novo, eu sou apenas umas décadas mais velho que você, você vê como a população da terra cresceu muito nos últimos anos foi necessário para Deus criar mais anjos para que cada pessoa tenha o seu próprio durante a sua vida. Você foi a minha primeira, na verdade”

“Então você é o meu anjo da guarda ?”

“Não exatamente. Eu não interfiro, eu apenas observo. Como eu disse eu sou apenas uma testemunha”

“Oh okay”

Um outro anjo apareceu e disse que estava na hora do julgamento. Ana e Kalizael andaram por um longo corredor até a sala onde o trono de São Pedro se encontrava, e cercado por ele outras cadeiras onde outros anjos bem mais elevados em termos de hierarquia do que Kalizael se encontravam.

“Kalizael leia os bons atos e os ruins que você registrou sobre esse humano”

E o anjo fez, e com eles veio uma vida de memórias. Anjos não tinham em si a capacidade de chorar mas se eles tivessem o anjo tinha certeza que ele estaria chorando. Embora o mesmo poderia ser dito sobre esse dia todo, sobre meses que ele a viu sofrendo e definhando. De ouvir os pais dela rezando no quarto ao lado e dele mesmo rezar pedindo para ser lhe dado o poder de fazer algo, ou que algum outro anjo que pudesse fazer isso fosse mandado e ouvir apenas um grande silêncio em resposta.

Os fatos da lista eram frios e duros, por exemplo contavam que no dia 29 de Outubro de 2017 as quatro horas da tarde Ana tinha empurrado uma colega de escola propositalmente durante um jogo, mas não que por meses a menina em questão tinha feito pouco de Ana. Tal fato seria mencionado no julgamento da menina em questão quando a hora dela chegasse mas para o de Ana não tinham relevância.

“Ela foi corajosa e ela foi gentil. Eu me senti muito grato de acompanhar a vida dela” Kalizael disse após terminar de ler a lista.

“Por favor se atenha apenas aos fatos”

“Mas essas coisas são fatos”

Os anjos e o santo falaram entre si, usando línguas antigas que não eram ensinadas aos novos anjos. Depois de alguns minutos eles chegaram a conclusão e falaram em uma língua que tanto a menina quanto seu anjo podiam entender :

“Você será permitida no reino do céu. Meus parabéns”

Os portões atrás do juíz e dos anjos se abriram. Mas ao invés de andar na direção deles a menina ficou parada.

“E minha mãe e meu pai ?” Ana disse.

“Só o tempo dirá”

Ela ainda não estava andando na direção dos portões. Kalizael se ajoelhou e a olhou nos olhos e disse :

“Você tem que ir querida”

“Obrigada por dizer aquela coisa que você disse no final”

“Obrigado você”

E ela passou pelos portões, andando para longe. E a vida do anjo sem Ana começou.

“Kalizael você pode se retirar agora, você receberá sua própria tarefa na saída”

“Não”

“O que ?”

“Eu disse não. Eu ainda tenho mais coisas para dizer”

“A sentença já foi dada”

“Mas não foi justa”

“Você queria que a menina fosse mandada para o inferno ?”

“Não, é claro que não !”

As mãos do anjo estavam tremendo, ele nem sabia que ele tinha em si a capacidade de fazer aquilo. Ele continuou após alguns segundos.

“Ela merecia mais do que o céu, ela merecia a Terra. Ela merecia uma chance de crescer e viver. Se nós somos tão poderosos assim porque nós não ajudamos ela ? Porque nós não ajudamos todos os outros lá embaixo ? Você viu como as coisas estão ? Como eles sofrem ? Porque ? Eu só vejo duas alternativas : uma ou nós não somos tão poderosos quando nós dizemos ser ou nós apenas não ligamos. E eu espero que seja o primeiro porque qual é o ponto de ter tanto poder se nós não usamos para ajudar aqueles que precisam ? Nós não deveríamos julgá-la, nós deveríamos implorar pelo perdão dela”

Os anjos olharam para ele em silêncio por um momento. Então o juiz disse :

“Você tem certeza que é isso que você quer dizer no julgamento ?”

Só ali realmente Kalizael percebeu que aquilo era um teste, um que talvez seja dado para ver quem se manteria obediente quando confrontado com a magnitude da indiferença divina. E sabendo muito bem o que aconteceria depois o anjo disse :

“Sim eu tenho”

E o anjo se sentiu caindo, e caindo e caindo.


End file.
